The Chamber of Secret Love Letters
by Fresa and Kiwi
Summary: Traducción. Accidentalmente, Draco da a Harry un origami muy personal.Y asi fue como el mayor secreto de Draco salió a la luz. Harry & Draco, Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**The chamber of secret love letters**.

**Autora** fic original: Nanaki BH

**Traductora**: Fresa and Kiwi

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling.

Draco ya me había mandado algunos hace tiempo, pero lo que ocurrió fue extraño.

Estábamos en clase de pociones, a mediados del sexto curso, cuando un pájaro origami revoloteó alrededor de mi nuca. Ya había coleccionado tres de él en 3er curso. El primero era una agradable y pequeña animación de mi mismo jugando al Quidditch , y al poco tiempo, un rayo me electrocutaba violentamente. El siguiente era un dibujo de Draco cortando la cabeza a Buckbeak. Seguía resentido con ese enorme animal. En el siguiente aparecía él sonriente, mientras pellizcaba el trasero de Cho Chang en mi presencia. Sabía lo que probablemente significaba. Miré detrás.

El slytherin estaba ojeando a su alrededor. Obviamente parecía estar buscando algo. Otro pájaro origami apareció en mi mesa. Miró hacia mi y noté una sospechosa mirada de temor. Retomé mi atención hacia el pájaro. Lo abrí lentamente y el dibujo mostraba...me asustó bastante, la verdad.

Era una simple animación. Estábamos bajo el muérdago del baile de Navidad, mientras me besaba como yo besé a Cho. Le observé por encima de mi hombro y Draco tenía abierto otro origami, intentando adivinar cuál me había enviado de vuelta. "¡Joder!" dijo. Su labio inferior temblaba y yo no estaba seguro si iba a llorar o a gritar. Me señalé y silenciosamente pregunté "¿Ese era yo?". Asintió solemnemente. Sus ojos miraron hacia su regazo, avergonzado.

Miré a la pizarra e intenté concentrarme en lo que Snape decía, pero me sorprendí siendo incapaz de hacerlo. ¿Qué había pasado? Mis ojos se dirigieron a la animación otra vez. ¿Estaba enamorado de mí o algo?. Aunque estamos hablando de Draco el Borde.

Ron me tocó el hombro. "Harry¿pasa algo?" Farfullé por un segundo y me giré.

"Malfoy", respondí. No pude hablar mucho más. Snape golpeó mi mesa con su libro.

"Molestando a Malfoy¿no, Potter?" Volvió a coger su libro. "Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor". Dijo mientras se volvía.

"Pero, profesor..." Intenté.

"10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por contestar de esa manera a un docente"

Suspiré. Di una última mirada a Draco. Normalmente ya estaría riendo.

Pero sólo miraba a su regazo avergonzado.

Diganme si quieren que siga traduciendo esta historia. Espero que les haya agradado...aunque el personaje de Draco es un poco AU, creí que lo negaría todo hasta la saciedad xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con él pertenece a J.K. Rowling

Draco and the chamber of secret love letters. 2º capítulo.

Por Nanaki BH. Traducido al español por la menda lerenda )

Cualquier persona esperaría que él volviese a su estado "normal". Me senté cerca en Encantamientos y en Herbología, pero el seguía estando sombrío. En Adivinación, siempre hace el bobo o critica las habilidades de Trelawney, pero esta vez no. El más destacable movimiento que le vi hacer ese día ocurrió en el cambio de clase, mientras él vagaba por los pasillos. Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy, como los gorrones que son, tenían que saber todo lo que le pasaba a su "princesa". Lo único que hizo fue alejarlos como si fuese la Reina de Inglaterra. Crabbe y Goyle sabían que lo mejor era no hablar con él si estaba en ese estado de ánimo, pero Pansy no lo entendió.

Me incliné en nuestra pupitre para tener una mejor vista, aunque Hermione me hechó para atrás agarrándome de los hombros. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" susurró furiosa. "¡No puedo ver!¡Esto es importante!" .Alejé sus manos de mi.

"Esto también es importante" dije "Sólo mira". Vi algún movimiento de manos exagerado de Pansy. Draco sacudía la cabeza...Crabbe y Goyle parecían enfermos. Ambos movían sus cabezas ,y la chica pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Draco. El rubio enterró su rostro entre sus manos. Me recosté, pensando sobre en lo que podían estar hablando. Miré nerviosamente, y entonces arranqué un trozo del pergamino de Hermione.

"¿Qué estas haciendo, Harry? ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en él ahora?" La ignoré completamente. Creí que iba a enviarle un pájaro de origami. Saqué la pluma de mi tintero y lo abrí. Mordisqueé la punta de la pluma y empecé a trabajar. La cabeza...la pierna...un brazo...mierda, soy de lo peor en arte. Nota mental: Nunca sería pintor. Pero no borré el dibujo, a pesar de lo mal que lo miraría. Saqué la varita cuidadosamente y susurré "¡Animazone!" El retrato recobró vida. Tenía que admitir que no era tan feo ahora que estaba en movimiento.

"¿Estás besando su...mejilla, Harry?" Ron estaba tan confuso que tuve que reír. "¡De verdad, Harry! ¿Qué le estás haciendo?" Pensó por un momento y entonces dijo "¡Ah, ya sé! Acabas de intentar darle un puñetazo cuando él se agachó, ¿no?. Pero Hermione descubrió el otro punto de vista. Levantó una ceja hacia mí y rió por como reaccionaba Ron a algo que no podía comprender. Doblé el papel en algo que se parecía a un pájaro y lo soplé en dirección al rubio. Él miró por encima de sus manos y vio al pájaro tambalearse en el aire justo antes de que cayese delante de su mesa. Me dio una confusa, casi implorante mirada. Pansy se agachó ,lo recogió y lo abrió. Lo alejó de Draco para que no pudiese ver. Crabbe y Goyle se acercaron para conseguir ver un trozo, pero el ojiazul agarró de un manotazo el papel. Alisó el papel en su regazo y vi como una sonrisa salía de su boca.

"¿Harry, por qué sonríe de esa forma?" Preguntó Ron. A veces es divertido confundirle.

Vi a Draco sacar otro pedazo de pergamino. Agarró su pluma y empezó a dibujar. "Harry" Era Hermione esta vez. "No has estado prestando atención, ¿verdad? ¡Sé que estás harto de esta clase, pero tienes que escuchar, aunque sólo sean unos minutos, por favor!

Me golpeé la frente. "Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí otra vez? Dijo que tu palma no tenía la 'visión'" Ella rió.

"No, en realidad no quiero aprender a Ver, sino aprender cosas sobre Ver. ¿Tiene eso sentido?" Cabeceé.

"¡Ahora ,abrios! ¡Liberad vuestras mentes!" Trelawney arrastró sus palabras "Permitid que podáis volar sobre las llanuras de vuestras mentes" Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y espiró lentamente en un suspiro largo. "Bien" dijo más bien para ella misma que para alguien más "Ahora, mirad en la bola de cristal y decidme lo que veis. Sentios libres de acariciarla una o dos veces. Ayuda." Hermione bizqueó, intentando ver en la bola de cristal. "Yo no veo que haya algo en esta cosa" dijo la castaña "Sólo quiero llegar a la parte donde se aprende por qué algunas personas creen en este tipo de 'magia'"

"Bien" Comencé ,pero no continué mucho antes de que un pájaro de papel me golpease la cabeza. Miré detrás mía y vi a Draco sonreír astutamente. Tomé el pájaro que se había casi enredado en mi pelo y Trelawney apareció en la mesa y me lo arrebató de las manos. "Hmm" dijo entre dientes "Le quitaría puntos a su casa por enviarse notas con otros alumnos en clase, Harry, pero no creo que fuese justo viendo que acababa de recibirla. Espero que no tenga inconveniente en que la lea." Mis ojos cayeron. ¿Ella iba a leerlo? ¡No! ¡No puede hacerlo! "Pero profesora, usted no puede..." Me golpeó la mano, alejándola del origami que intentaba recuperar. Pellizcó las alas del pájaro y el mensaje se abrió. Ella miró perpleja un rato. "¿Debo suponer que son el señor Malfoy y usted? Entonces vi mi oportunidad.

"No lo escribí" Murmuré. Ni siquiera sabía como era el dibujo, aunque deseaba verlo. Me giré, pensando que Draco tendría la misma reacción que yo. Todo lo contrario. Estaba muerto de risa, casi encima de la mesa. "¿Qué pone? Pregunté. Ella se encogió de hombros y me devolvió el papel.

"Nada demasiado importante, sólo un garabato" dijo ella. Su voz parecía desilusionada. Apuesto que Trelawney hace siglos que no se entera de algún chisme bueno. Lo peor es que esto causaría uno bastante jugoso, pero nunca entendió el significado del dibujo. Este mostraba a Draco abrazándome por detrás ,mientras ambos miramos el lago. Este se agitaba suavemente, y las nubes desaparecían, dejando que la luna se reflejase en el agua. Una obra de arte, si me preguntáis.

Aquí está el segundo capítulo! Por suerte, el inglés es un idioma que domino bastante bien, aunque algunas expresiones...bueno, no me enrollo xD

Me alegro bastante que tuviese esta aceptación, 10 reviews para una recién registrada es mucho, creedme. Ni os imagináis lo que anima que os digan un simple "continúa traduciendo, por favor!". Tanto que he tardado 25 minutos en traducir este capítulo. Quizás notéis alguna expresión extraña, de todas formas me lo decís.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


End file.
